In some prior art underground electrical distribution systems, above-ground AC feeder cables are connected to a suitable single or multi-phase AC power source to supply opposite ends of an underground loop feed circuit. In some prior art systems, reclosers are provided to detect a fault in the loop and to open the loop circuit and thereby de-energize the entire loop. All transformer assemblies therein are de-energized until the fault either corrects itself or is located and corrected by service personnel. Location and correction of a fault is time consuming and costly and results in an undesirable power outage for utility customers served by transformers in the faulted loop. Various prior art approaches have been proposed to locate and/or overcome the fault conditions.